1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system and method that searches the Internet for information to create a web site. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automated system and method that searches the Internet for information to create a web site based on a number of search terms relevant to a particular subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet web sites are built to provide information and services to meet the demands of various Internet users. Internet web sites can provide information and services through, but not limited to, text, photos, videos, audio, and applications, such as games and interactive online tools. For example, some web sites provide transaction functions to achieve e-commerce goals. Web sites are built to achieve goals of owners of the web sites. The exemplary goals include, but are not limited to, attracting potential buyers, building brands, introducing products, information exchange, social networking, etc. Web site content is presented to users in web pages, typically written in HyperText Markup Language (HTML), which are accessible via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The content of the web sites is typically stored in databases, which are used to create web pages handled by programs run on web servers.
Constructing (or building) a web site can consume a lot of time and resources, such as people, hardware, and software. Builders of a web site need to decide what content is relevant and interesting to the target users. The builders also need to design the layout of the web site, decide the type of software and hardware needed, place data in databases, etc. After the web site is built, administrators are needed to maintain the operation of the web site, such as adding new content to the web site, deleting outdated, incorrect, or inappropriate content from the web site, and to keep the hardware systems running, etc. All these activities consume resources and time. Further, information relevant and interesting to Internet users evolves at a very fast pace. Global trends and Internet user population also change constantly. Thus, Internet users demand updated and relevant content. If the content is not provided, users may go to other sites that provide the content they desire.
It is in this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.